I don't Belong to Anyone
by Vania1800
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has everything; looks, power, wealth. Everyone were the same to him, lured by those kind of things. But not with a certain pink-haired girl. She never judge people by the outside. She never like him, in fact, she hates him. With that, he found something interesting in his life. He knew, he could get her easily. But to her, no, he won't. [SasuXSaku] [SasoXSaku]
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke: 21

Akatsuki: 23

Sakura and the others: 18

**_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

_You said to me that I can't own you, no, nobody can own you._

_But, I think it's all wrong. With my power, I control everything._

_And I always get what I wanted._

* * *

It's another beautiful da-

"I HATE THIS FREAKING DAY!" a certain pink-haired girl smashed his palm to the nearest wall, leaving it a little cracked.

Well, not a beautiful day for our Sakura. Being Sasuke Uchiha as her teacher wasn't a great idea at all. Yeah, he started to teach in her school about three months ago. Since then, he doesn't stop to make her life a living hell; well it was Sakura's point of view. And of course, being the apprentice of Tsunade, never stop her to break something to suppress her anger.

Every one of her friends always tried to calm her down, but no one has ever done that. In fact, nobody in this world can calm her down, _yet, maybe._

The masked teacher who passed the hallway saw what just her pink haired student done.

"Sakura Haruno, detention after school!"

"Whatever, Kakashi-sensei."

"Jeez, Sakura… It's been the third time this month."

.

.

_Detention time, after school._

She walked to Kakashi's office. As we knew, detention was never fun, for the students or the teacher.

She stood at the door, preparing herself to face her teacher.

She knocked the door and entered immediately, wanting to go home as soon as possible. Oh, but I think she can't go home any sooner.

"What the hell are you doing here? Kakashi-sensei was the one who gave me detention. Now, where the fuck is he?" She pointed a person in front of her and positioned herself as far as possible from him. Of course, full with anger.

Sasuke Uchiha, was in front of her, sitting behind the table like every teacher does. He doesn't do anything at the moment, means he was waiting for his _student _to come_._

"Sakura, can you be polite like the other girls should be? You should call me, Sasuke-sensei."

"I don't give a fuck, Uchiha. You're only three years older than us. I don't see why I should show a respect to you. Now where the heck is Kakashi?"

"He told me to replace him. I think he's already home this hour."

"I don't need a bastard like to give me detention."

"You can't talk like that to your fiancé, Sakura."

"You? My husband? Tch, that's disgusting. I'm leaving. I don't have any business here."

She turned back to the door to leave. Weird, Sasuke didn't stop her or something like that. Is he letting her go? Of course not. There's no predator that let their prey simply go away from them.

She turned the doorknob a view times, but managed to find herself stuck inside the room with someone she hates the most.

"Unlock the door, bastard." She turned again to face him.

But before Sakura know anything, Sasuke was in front of her, smirking down at her. But like always, Sakura never shows a fear in front of anyone. No, Sakura will not be controlled by anyone, especially him.

Now, Sasuke's hands were beside her head, caging her, so she won't escape. He looked down into her eyes deeply. There's always a lit of fire in her eyes that showed her spirit. It always satisfied his soul. And of course, his desires to have her even more.

_Oh, Sakura, you don't know how much I really want to break that spirit in your eyes right now._

"I believe I didn't touch the door when you came here." Sasuke stated, still not leaving the smirk on his face.

_I want to see you cry before me._

"The fuck, Uchiha? Let go of me!" She tried to punch him with her fists, but Sasuke caught her wrists easily and pinned it to the wall behind her. She yelped a little in his grip.

He leaned his face closer to hers. Still, Sakura didn't show any sign of giving up. She struggled in his grip, trying to free herself.

_I want to hear you scream my name._

"I can tell everybody about this, Uchiha. It's the best you stop all this shits, and act normally like a student and a teacher should be. If you won't, I don't think your reputation will last until the end."

_I want you to obey me._

"Then, what? I can easily bribe them. I always told you, Sakura. I have everything. I have power. And I always get everything I wanted. Yet, I still don't understand why I can't own you." Sasuke tighten his grip on her wrists and pinned her body to the wall stronger.

_And I will make sure that happen._

"You obviously nothing like the others who always begged for my attention. But the most important, you always make me lose control with the eyes of yours."

_After I'm finally own you._

Sakura stared at him. His eyes filled with lust, staring at her body. He leaned his face closer to her neck.

She could feel Sasuke's breath on her neck, _sent_ a chill down to _herspine._ He started to kiss and suck her neck, leaving a red mark on it. "Oh, Sakura. You really don't know-"

_*Bang!*_

The door was unlocked and forcibly kicked by someone from outside.

"Sakura-chan!" someone yelled her name.

"Naruto! Lee!" Sakura called her saviors.

Without hesitation, Naruto pulled Sasuke from Sakura by his collar.

After that, Lee was taking Sakura to her dorm, away from Sasuke. "Lee-san, how can you-"

"No time to explain, Sakura-san. Let's go to your dorm, first."

After a while, they arrived at her dorm. Sakura sat on her bed, and Lee was sitting on the chair beside her bed. _Thank kami, the others saved me in time. That was a one scary moment. _Sakura thought.

"So, what happened, Lee? How do you know I was in trouble?" Sakura asked.

"When you entered Kakashi-sensei's room, I realized Kakashi-sensei was in the class that time, not in his room. After you closed the door, we saw Suigetsu and Juugo locking and guarding the door from outside. So we spied and tried to hear your conversation in the room. As you can see, Naruto is fighting with Sasuke. I guess the others are dealing with Suigetsu and Juugo." Lee told her everything they saw.

"Why are you doing this? I mean, I never done anything good to you."

"Sakura-san, you always make us happy. Just be alright, okay?" Lee spoke, showing his good guy pose.

"Thanks Lee."

"Sure! I have to go now, Sakura-san."

She was lying on her bed, thinking what just happened between her and her teacher. Everything went so fast. She couldn't understand her teacher at all. In fact, she couldn't understand herself either. _What's so special about me? There's a dozen girls who willing to lose their purity for him. Why me? _She thought. Unconsciously, she shed a tear.

**_"I don't belong to anyone."_**

* * *

**_Please Review, I really need those :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy Shiz! I'm so happy!**

**Thank you for those who review, favorite, or follow my story!**

**Q : When do you post your story?  
A : Everytime I've done with them.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto**

* * *

It's finally summer holiday and a beautiful day for Sakura Haruno. A few students decided to stay in school's dorm, but the others chose to go home instead, like Sakura and her friends.

Sakura was on her way to her home. She really missed her parents at her home. Who knows what will they said to her, 'Welcome back, Sakura. We missed you so much!' or 'Sakura! We love you. It's been like forever!' Yeah, something like that.

And the best part, no Uchiha for bugging her life.

After a few minutes walking, she finally stood in front of her house, knocking the door.

Weird, there's no answer from her parents at all. She decided to enter by herself.

"I'm home."

"Ah, Sakura. We have something important to tell you. Sit down."

_No warm 'welcome back'? Oh well..._

"What is it?"

"You know the Uchiha company, right?"

"Of course, why? They're number one company in this country."

"Actually, to help our company, we want you to marry the youngest son of the Uchiha Company. In fact, they called and offered us yesterday. They will come here in a few minutes."

"What?! You sold me? No, no, no, no, I only marry a person I love. No! I don't even know him. Why did you agreed?!"

"It's for our company, Sakura. We need-"

"You only care about your company. What about me?! I'm your only daughter! Why do you care about our stupid company than me?! Our company is a great one already. Why should we need The Uchiha Company?!"

.

*Door Bell*

.

"Ah, they arrived already. I thought they will be here minutes later." Her mom stood up and went to the front door to see her guests.

"Did you even listen to me?!" seeing her mom wasn't paying attention to her, she decided to go upstairs to her own room.

_'This day was supposed to be a good one. I had enough with Uchiha Sasuke in my school's life. I don't need the other Uchiha in my family life. I'm only eighteen for god sake!'_

_'That's it! I'm going away from this hell.' _She packed her clothes and put it inside her bag. It settled. She knew her parents were going to gave her to someone, for their company's sake. Or the other words, sold her to someone.

Sakura picked her guitar and played it in her room while facing the window of her room. Music always soothes our hearts, right?

-.-

_Ate mo naku samayotte ita  
Tegakari mo naku sagashi tsuzuketa  
Anata ga kureta omoide o  
Kokoro o iyasu uta ni shite_

_Yakusoku mo suru koto mo naku_  
_Kawasu kotoba mo kimetari mo sezu_  
_Dakishime-soshite tashikameta_  
_Hibi wa nido to kaeranu_

_Kioku no naka no te o furu anata wa_  
_Watashi no na o yobu koto ga dekiru no?_

_Afureru sono namida o_  
_Kagayaku yuuki ni kaete_  
_Inochi wa tsuzuku_  
_Yoru o koe_  
_Utagau koto no nai ashita e to tsuzuku_

-.-

"I don't know my fiancée could sing and play guitar as well."

Sakura turned and found the certain Uchiha was leaning against the doorframe.

"What the fuck are you doing here again?! At least, let me enjoy my holiday without you!"

"You're too busy singing, you let your door opened. Did your mother mention the one who will be your future husband?"

Sakura clenched her teeth in anger. She stood up and looked him with anger in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, chill down. Well, it seems I can't force you to be my wife."

"For your information, you can't and you won't."

"In fact, I don't want to force you. I want you to be my wife, _willingly_."

"And… how are you going to do that?"

His face turned into dark and creepy one. No one messes with Uchiha when they put their smirk on their face. Well, except for our Sakura. "Let's make a bet, shall we?"

Stubborn as always, Sakura never give up. "I'm listening."

"It seems you prepared yourself to run away from this house, am I right?"

She turned her attention to her bag. A little blush of embarrassment colored her cheeks. "Y-yeah."

"If I or anyone who related to me can bring you back to your house, then, I want you to be my wife, willingly."

"And, if I win?"

"I'll stop chasing and bugging your life."

It was a dangerous bet, she knew it. If she wins, she knew that Sasuke will still bug her life. Otherwise, if Sasuke wins, she will be force to willingly marry the Uchiha. But, if she declines his offer… the result will be the same after all. Anything she chooses will end up with marrying the Uchiha.

"I decline your offer."

"Eh, why?"

"I know everything about you. You never play fair on your own game. You're far from gentleman, Uchiha."

He chuckled lightly. "You know me so well, Sakura. So, what are you going to do? Play my game?"

"No, I'm not interested in your game, Uchiha. I wanted to get away as far as I can until my parents can understand me and cancel this marriage."

"Remember one thing Sakura, I will find you and bring you back. I will make sure that you will be mine and no one else."

"Then, try to catch me. Force me. Torture me if you need to. Do anything to me until I'm yours. I dare you."

"So, now you asked me to play your game? I happily accept, Sakura." _'Because the result will be the same.'_

Sasuke went out from her room and went downstairs. He found his parents and Sakura's were talking about their future. _'People are easily lured by money, appearance, and power. I hate them. Everyone were the same. Well, until I met her.'_

"Sasuke? You're done? Let's go home now." Sasuke's parents were waiting for him while talking to Sakura's parents.

"I will go home for now, Mr. and Mrs. Haruno. Thanks for today." Sasuke bowed to Sakura's parents, politely.

"No, no. Thanks for today Sasuke-san."

"Well then, we're leaving."

.

.

.

"Dear, have you seen Sakura? I cook her favorite food today."

"I thought she was with you all the time."

"Please go to her room and tell her to come down."

Her father went upstairs to her room and found no one. Instead, he found a note on the desk.

_I do not agree with all those fucking marriage things._

_I'm going away._

_At least until you understand my feeling._

_- Sakura_

After they found that their daughter was going away. Her mother went to the phone and pressed numbers.

_"…Uchiha's mansion, Sasuke is speaking."_

"Ah, Sasuke-san. This is Sakura's mother."

_"…Hello Mrs. Haruno. Is something wrong?"_

"It seems we can't find our daughter anywhere. I'm sorry to say, but the marriage must wait. We will call the police as soon as possible."

_"…Don't worry, Mrs. Haruno. You don't need to call the police. We have the professional one over here. We will be back with your daughter about one to two weeks."_

_"_Really?! What should we do?"

_"…Just relax, Mrs. Haruno. We will bring her back in no time."_

"I don't know what should I do to thank you."

_"…Just rearrange the marriage. I should go now."_

"You know, maybe Sakura ran away because of this marriage. Do you think we should cancel it?" Sakura's dad asked, worrying about their only daughter. Should he ask anyway?

"What about our company? We really need the Uchiha."

"M-maybe you right."

* * *

_**Please Review, I really need those :)**_

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_

Oh! Please tell me some suggestion about what kind of ending do you want to happen.  
I have one in my head. But... just tell me what you think :D

-Thank You Very Much-

.

Also... Does anyone know how to do a double space? -_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : Do I have to do it ? -_-

* * *

"Of course, Sakura-chan! You can stay at my house. I bet it would be really fun!"

"Thank you, Naruto."

So, as we already knew, Sakura chose to run away from her house and went to Naruto's place. Luck was on her side, Naruto accepted her happily. But still, she promised him to not bother his life as she could.

"Oh, and Sakura, actually I invited our friends tonight. I wanted to invite you, but, you already came here."

"That's really great, Naruto! I will help you with the preparation."

.

.

.

"Wow, we really done a great job, Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, I agree."

Sakura and Naruto looked around to see their work. It was absolutely fantastic for them. Foods were arranged nicely on the table. Little decorations were hanging on the wall. It was really simple, but it was also nice.

"Naruto, I will go to the store nearby to buy drinks. What do you want for tonight?"

"Let's see… vodka and tequila will do."

"Naruto!"

"Ha ha ha. I'm just kidding. How about orange and apple juice?"

"I'll be back soon."

"Don't you want to eat first?"

"No thanks, I will eat outside."

The clock showed at five, and the party start at seven. Sakura was on her way to the grocery store. She managed to buy a box of orange juice and apple juice. She paid her grocery and went back to Naruto's house.

She realized she hasn't eaten that night. So, she decided to go to a restaurant nearby. She sat on the chair nearest the entrance and ordered a food.

She flipped open her phone and found many messages and missed calls from his parents. _'If you still can't understand my feeling, I won't go back to that place.' _She closed her phone and put it inside her pocket.

"Excuse me, can I seat over here? I don't see any empty chair." A guy with red hair and hazel brown eyes approached her table.

"Sure. It's empty." Sakura replied with her sweetest smile.

"I'm sorry to bother you. I'm Sasori."

"Don't worry. You're not bothering me at all. I'm Sakura, Haruno Sakura."

After a little chit-chat, Sakura told him that she ran away from her home because of unpredictable marriage she didn't want to happen. She told many things of her life to him and vice versa.

"Thank you, Sasori. I feel more relieved than before. I'm glad I met you."

"Same with me."

Sakura glanced at her clock, it showed seven point thirty. Oh no, the party already started.

"Sasori, I have to go now."

"Do you need a ride? You looked a little hurry."

"No thanks, I'm good." Sakura waved her hand to him.

"I hope we meet again soon, Sakura."

.

.

.

"Forehead! Where have you been? I'm thirsty! I thought I was dead."

"Jeez, don't overreacting, pig! No one could die of thirst."

_'Breaking news: a boy just died of thirst.'_ Naruto increase the volume of the television.

"Okay, someone could die of thirst."

"Sakura-chan, where have you been? You should be here thirty minutes ago." Naruto asked, slight worried across his face.

"Err…" Sakura let out a nervous laugh.

"Never mind that. Who wants to play Mortal Kombat?" Naruto offered everybody his favorite game all the time.

Silence….

"What?! But I love Mortal Kombat!"

.

.

.

The time showed 21:00 for now. Everybody was saying goodbye to Naruto and Sakura. Of course, Sakura told them the reason why she was staying at Naruto's house. Until everybody was gone, Naruto and Sakura went back inside and cleaned the mess.

"Sakura-chan, did I told you my old friend will come here at ten?"

"Old friend?"

"Yeah. He said he will bring one of his friends too. I'm sure you will like him."

"Then, we should clean these quickly."

After a few minutes, they cleaned everything. The room looked so clean, it's like no party was going on before. Oh well, they did it together after all. It's better than doing it alone, right?

They were sitting on the coach, proud of what they did.

"So… who is this old friend you talked about?"

*Bell rings*

Naruto ran to the front door to see his guests.

"Deidara! How are you doing? It's been a long time."

"Hello, Naruto! This is my friend I talked about, Sasori, un."

The pink haired girl walked to the front of the door to catch up his friend. "Naruto, did you-"

"Sakura?"

"Sasori? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! So you are the girl that Sasori no Danna talked about. He was right, you are pretty, un."

Before she could do anything, a deep shade of red showed on her face.

"By the way, I'm Deidara. It's really nice to meet you, un."

"Hey, don't just stand there! Come in!" Naruto shouted from the inside of the house.

"Sakura, let's go somewhere. I'm not really interest in this 'old friend' reunion." Sasori suggested, referring to Deidara and Naruto.

"I heard that, un!"

Sakura let out a giggle in replied.

"Fine. I will tell Naruto, un."

"Thanks, Deidara!"

"You should hang out with me instead, you know, un." A slight of jealous showed in his tone.

.

.

.

"I can't believe we meet already!"

Sakura and Sasori were walking together. First they went to a small restaurant. They sat together and bought a scoop of ice cream and other deserts. Of course, not apart from conversation.

"Let's go to that park!" Sakura said as she pointed at the park in front of them. Sasori nodded and signaled her to go to the place.

They sat on the bench under the street lamp. It's a beautiful and sparkly night. They could see fireflies were flying around them. She wondered if every night were like this night.

"Danna! I've been looking for you everywhere. It's already eleven. We should meet the group now, un." Deidara approached them with his motorcycle. "Oh Sakura! Let's take you home first. Come on ride the motorcycle, yeah."

"No, thanks. I can go home myself."

"Are you sure?" Sasori asked her. He wasn't sure to let Sakura go by herself.

"Yeah."

Sasori and Deidara switched look, but decided to let her go home by herself.

"Alright, be careful, Sakura."

"Yeah, you guys too! Thanks for today Sasori."

She sighed when she saw no sight of them. Oh well, it's almost eleven, time for her to go home. _'Life without parents sometime is fun. We can home really late. And the best part, no one's gonna be angry at me.'_ …. Sudden realization …. _'I hope Naruto doesn't lock the door.' _

Sakura was walking to her 'house' now. It's really, really quiet. In fact, it's too quiet. Of course, what kind of person walks in the middle of the night? Well, Sakura is.

But the fact, she wasn't alone.

_'tap tap tap'_

Sakura turned back and found no one behind her. She continued to walk.

_'tap tap'_

Once again, she turned back. Still, no one was behind her. She continued again. She heard the same sound but she chose to ignore it. Well, until she can't take it anymore.

"Who the hell-"

Before she know anything, she was slammed to the wall nearby, with a hand covered her mouth. She tried to free herself. But, her captor locked her hands with his other hand, preventing her to scream.

* * *

**_Please Review, I really need those :)_**

**_Thanks for Reading :)_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyz

* * *

Before she know anything, she was slammed to the wall nearby, with a hand smothered her mouth. She tried to free herself. But, her captor locked her hands with his other hand, preventing her to scream. _'I can't see his face, it's too dark.'_

"Now, tell me what are you doing with him?" a voice, a familiar voice asked her.

_Sasuke Uchiha_

He released his hand on her mouth to let her talk.

"What am I doing is none of your concern. I should be the one who ask you! What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Taking back what is belong to me." He grabbed her hair, and yanked her head back. He chuckled; "You really are a fearsome woman, Sakura. You don't know anything about being the Uchiha." _'But don't worry. I like you the way you are.'_

"I'm bringing you home." He continued, pulling her hair even more.

Sakura whimpered loudly in pain. The more she scream, the stronger his grip. Sakura tried to move away by stabbing her nails on his hand. But, it doesn't look really affected.

"Tell me who are you belong to."

"…. I belong to no one."

Sasuke slapped her, hard, making her cringed in pain. Tears started to fall down on her face. "I changed my mind about bringing you back home now. I decided to play a little longer."

"And you knew. I don't like if _my_ property is used by someone else but me." He continued.

"Fuck you, Uchiha! I told you a thousand times. I'm not belong to anybody!"

He prepared to slap her again. She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

"I told you to ride the motorcycle. But you chose to walk by yourself."

_'Sasori!'_

Sakura opened her eyes and saw her savior was preventing Sasuke's hand to slap her again.

"So, this is the thief of my property. I've heard a lot from my brother, Akasuna Sasori"

"I've heard a lot about you too, Uchiha Sasuke. Unfortunately, Sakura here is no one's property. So, stop claiming her as yours." Sasori pulled her from Sasuke's grip and buried her head to his chest. "Because, I don't like it."

Sasuke chuckled once again. "I have much time, Sakura. I can get to you anytime I want. I'll meet you tomorrow." Sasuke turned back and walked away from them.

"And for you, Akasuna. Have fun with her while you can." He stopped for a moment. "But, you better not break her. Because…. I'm the one who will do that."

Sasori clenched his fist, preparing to launch to him. But, seeing Sakura's condition, he decided to restrain it for a moment. But still, he swore to protect Sakura from him. Of course, we always make sure that someone we love to be alright**_, right_**?

"Sakura…. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. Thank you, Sasori." She replied, putting her smile as hard as she can. But in the end, she failed to do it.

"It's okay to cry, Sakura."

Sakura wiped her tears with the back of her hands. "I'm good now. Thanks to you." Sakura nodded to make him sure. "I just don't like when people control all my life."

"Let's take you home."

"I'm really sorry to trouble you like this, Sasori. Why are you here anyway? I thought you were hanging out with Deidara."

"Our stuffs were switched. So, I came to switched these back. I don't remember buying a wrapping paper."

Sakura realized, those were her stuffs. She quickly looked inside her shopping bag. A needle, a cute pink ribbon, buttons, and a sewing thread.

"Oh my! I'm really sorry, Sasori! I didn't realize until now."

"It's really okay, Sakura."

"I'm such an idiot."

They switched their bags.

"What will you do with those?" Sakura asked.

"I make puppets in my free time. Er… Yeah, I know, boys shouldn't pl-"

"Wow! Can I see one of your collections? I bet they were- …. Oh did you say something?"

"Nothing."

Sakura swore she saw a slight of red color on his cheeks.

"Sasori, are you blushing?" She let out a giggle and continued to walk.

"You really wanted to see my collections?"

"Sure!"

"Do you want to go to the amusement park tomorrow?"

"Amusement Park?"

"Yeah, I will bring my motorcycle. Well, if you want to go with me."

"Of course!"

After a while, they arrived at Naruto's house. "Thanks for everything, I mean _everything, _today, Sasori. I don't know what will happened to me if you-"

"Its fine, Sakura. I must go now; it's already eleven past twenty."

Sakura nodded in response.

Sasori turned and walked to leave but stopped when a pair of small hands hugged him from behind. "Bye, Sasori!"

Sasori hold her arms. "Anytime, Sakura."

"There you are, Sakura-chan! It's almost midnight. Where have you been? I was worried about you. Oh, Sasori, you're here. Come in!" Naruto opened the door quickly, with his teddy bear pajamas on.

"No, thanks. I must go from now." Sasori spoke as he left the house.

"Come in, Sakura-chan. Let me guess, you met Sasuke-teme at the street. Then, he forced you to come home with you. But Sasori saved you in time. Am I right, am I right?"

"You-"

"Just kidding. You should see your own face, Sakura-chan!" Naruto was laughing uncontrollably.

.

.

.

Somewhere, in the middle of the night. Sasuke was watching a certain girl hugged a guy from behind. Anger started to boiled in his head. He clenched his fist and sent a punch to the nearest object.

_So, you haven't learned your lesson, yet, Sakura? Really, you shouldn't mess with me from the start. I told you, I don't like when my property touched by the others. Am I too soft for you? Is that wasn't hard enough for you? Then, I honestly can say you are a masochist yourself. And with a sadistic like myself, I think I can discipline you with an interesting and different way._

* * *

_**Please Review, I really need those :)**_

_**Thanks for Reading :)**_


	5. AN

Okay, first, I'm sorry..

I'm starting to out of idea.

_**Which pairing would you like for the end of the story?**_

_**Sasuke or Sasori?**_

Thanks,

Once again, I'm sorry for Author's Note.


End file.
